


A Picture is Worth a Thousand...?

by aviatrix8



Category: Fire Emblem: The Sacred Stones
Genre: Bottoming from the Top, Frottage, M/M, Masturbation, Threesome - M/M/M, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-07
Updated: 2015-10-07
Packaged: 2018-04-24 14:13:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4922749
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aviatrix8/pseuds/aviatrix8
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What starts off as a illicit tryst between Ephraim and Kyle, turns into a series of orgies for all involved... All thanks to a single drawing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. A Roll in the Hay

**Author's Note:**

> This story is pretty old (and unfinished), but I never posted it at any archives because of the content. Still, posting it up here, for the sake of archiving it...

"So you're telling me," began Ephraim, as he watched Kyle put away his riding tack, "that you've never had the urge to... Pleasure yourself?"  
  
Kyle didn't even pause in his task. "Is that so difficult to believe?"  
  
"Well... Yes, quite frankly." Ephraim cocked his head to one side. "I would think every growing young man would've done it, at some point or another."  
  
"I've always felt that there were better uses of my time... Such as training for combat," Kyle concluded pointedly.  
  
He then looked around him. The stables appeared empty, apart from him and Ephraim, but Kyle still felt a bit uneasy about the situation.  
  
"You do realize that this is a rather inappropriate topic of conversation," he pointed out, "considering that this is a public place."  
  
"We're the last ones to finish sparring for the day," reasoned Ephraim. "Everyone else has returned to the castle."  
  
A slow smile then spread across Ephraim's face.  
  
"Would you like me to show you?" he asked.  
  
Kyle's brow furrowed. "Show me what?"  
  
"How to pleasure yourself."  
  
Kyle turned to face Ephraim. Seeing the amused expression on his liege lord's face, he turned away.  
  
"Surely you jest, Your Highness. Such actions would be most unbefitting of a prince of noble blood."  
  
All of a sudden, Kyle sensed movement behind him. He turned to react, but not quickly enough; Ephraim had already managed to grab his arms, from behind.  
  
"Well, you know me..." he murmured into Kyle's ear. "I was never one to follow tradition."  
  
Kyle struggled briefly, but paused as he felt a hand rest upon his crotch.  
  
"Sire? What are you _doing_?"  
  
"Teaching you something of the world." Kyle could hear the smirk in his words. "Consider it repayment for all the combat training you've put me through."  
  
Kyle couldn't quite tell if Ephraim's remark was sarcastic or in earnest... But just then, all thought flew from his mind, as he felt Ephraim's hand begin to stroke his groin.  
  
Kyle had not been lying when he told Ephraim that he had never pleasured himself before... So this was a whole new sensation for him (and an enjoyable one, at that). But he also couldn't deny that this was highly inappropriate behaviour, coming from his liege lord.  
  
A low moan escaped from Kyle's lips. "Ephraim... Please..."  
  
It was difficult to tell whether if Ephraim mistook his tone or chose to ignore it, for he continued to fondle Kyle's manhood through his leggings, without pause.  
  
Kyle felt his breath shorten, and his heart pound, as he felt his manhood harden from Ephraim's strong, deft strokes. He shut his eyes.  
  
"Your Highness!" he finally managed to gasp out. "I don't think I can hold it, for much longer..."  
  
To Kyle's relief (and mild disappointment), Ephraim complied, moving his hand away from Kyle's groin. The prince then leaned over, to whisper in the knight's ear.  
  
"Would you like to continue our lesson?"  
  
Lowering his head, Kyle nodded wordlessly.  
  
"Good." Ephraim reached out to take Kyle's mailed hand, and began to lead him towards one of the empty stalls.  
  
As soon as they reached the back of the stall, Kyle then found himself with his back to the wall, with Ephraim pressed against him... He barely had time to register this, when he suddenly felt Ephraim's lips upon his.  
  
This was also a new experience for Kyle... Though he never thought his first kiss would be with his prince.  
  
As his brain tried to wrap around this bewildering thought, it was promptly dismissed from his mind, as Ephraim's tongue flickered across his own. Kyle found himself returning the kiss with equal fervor, and he felt a smile play across Ephraim's lips.  
  
While Ephraim continued to kiss him in a way that left Kyle breathless, he felt pressure on his shoulders, urging him down... Trusting in his partner's experience, he sank to the ground, until he found himself sitting on the floor, with his legs stretched out before him.  
  
Ephraim then lowered himself into Kyle's lap, straddling his knees around the knight's hips... Kyle gasped at the sudden contact of their swollen groins, but was distracted when Ephraim pressed his lips against his, once more.  
  
While Ephraim shifted slightly to nibble on his ear, Kyle felt a hand brush against his groin... Kyle found himself wondering at the deftness of his partner's fingers, as Ephraim managed to unfasten the fly of Kyle's leggings with a single hand.  
  
Kyle let out an inadvertent moan, as Ephraim freed his swollen member from his fly. As the prince gave it a playful stroke, he released it briefly, so he could lower his own trousers, as well.  
  
Kyle found himself looking away at this moment, embarrassed. He had seen the prince naked plenty of times, in the past (in the baths, and such), but this was, quite obviously, a much different situation.  
  
Ephraim seemed amused at his reaction, but didn't comment on it. Instead, he rested a hand on Kyle's cheek, until Kyle turned to face him again.  
  
Kyle then watched with wide eyes, as Ephraim lowered himself gingerly onto his stiffened cock.  
  
Kyle bit his lip. It was a strange sensation, being inside Ephraim like this, but oddly... Stimulating.  
  
Instinctively, Kyle reached out to grip Ephraim's hips, in order to support him. Ephraim looked grateful at this gesture, and rested his hands upon Kyle's wrists. Kyle flushed from the physical contact, which seemed odd, considering the position they were already in...  
  
But when Ephraim slowly began to rock against him, he found himself glad that he bit his lip earlier, as it stifled the loud moans now escaping from his mouth.  
  
"So Kyle," said Ephraim, with a smirk, "how does it feel to be the one mounted, for once?"  
  
Kyle could only gasp out, in reply. "Sire... That's a terrible joke..."  
  
Ephraim raised an eyebrow. "Oh? Would you like me to stop, then?"  
  
"Oh, no... God, no..."  
  
As Ephraim continued to slide up and down his cock, it wasn't long before Kyle came to climax... And when he did, Ephraim arched his back in pleasure, as well.  
  
While Kyle fell back, utterly spent, Ephraim freed a hand to stroke his own member, until he found his release, as well. He then slumped forward, to rest upon Kyle's chest.  
  
They both lay there for a moment, the only sound being that of their heavy breathing... Then, with a bit of a wince, Ephraim slowly eased himself off Kyle.  
  
While Ephraim stood up to refasten his leggings, Kyle did the same... The prince then held out a hand, to help the knight to his feet.  
  
As Kyle dusted off his legs, Ephraim pointed at his chest.  
  
"Hang on... There's something on your breastplate."  
  
Kyle glanced down at his chest, then flushed when he realized what was on it.  
  
"Sorry about that," said Ephraim, with a guilty grin. Grabbing the end of his cloak, he calmly swept the offending mess off of Kyle's armour. "There, good as new."  
  
Kyle frowned a bit, at this gesture. "Sire, that's your royal cloak."  
  
"I'll just say I got the stain from training," replied Ephraim, airily. He then raised an eyebrow. "Which, if you think about it, is sort of true..."  
  
At this, Kyle found himself turning red, again.  
  
"Sire, please..."  
  
Ephraim chuckled. "Let's head back to the castle. We'll be late for dinner."  
  
***  
  
As the sound of footsteps faded into the distance, Forde slowly got to his feet, and brushed some straw off of his armour.  
  
"Well, that was unexpected," he murmured to himself.  
  
Forde had been taking an impromptu nap in the hay, when he heard the sounds of a struggle in the stall beside him... Immediately, he got to his feet to check what going on, but was in for a shock as he looked over at the next stall.  
  
At first, Forde could only watch what was happening in bemusement, but as the events before him continued to unfold, he found himself feeling... Well, aroused.  
  
It was then that Forde felt a twinge of envy, for his rival. _First, he's a hit with the ladies... Now with the men, as well_ , he had thought, in amusement.  
  
Forde had also entertained the thought of walking in on Kyle and Ephraim (and possibly, offering to join in), but he had been afraid that would've ruined the moment... Not to mention his fun.  
  
Absentmindedly, Forde refastened the fly of his leggings. For some reason, he found himself wishing that he had brought his sketchbook, or perhaps, had some other way to magically preserve the images now imprinted in his mind...  
  
He then shrugged. _I suppose I can always draw it when I get back to my room_ , Forde thought to himself, with a smile. And his smile widened when he considered what Kyle's reaction might be, if he showed him such a sketch...


	2. The Sketchbook

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Forde confronts Kyle about the events with Ephraim... With hand-drawn proof.

"Hey, Kyle... Could you come here, for a second? I want to show you something."  
  
"Can't it wait, Forde?" answered Kyle grumpily, as he finished strapping on an armguard. "We have sparring practice in half an hour, and I'd like to get to the training grounds early."  
  
"This will only take a moment," Forde reassured his friend.  
  
With a bit of a harumph, Kyle walked across the quarters he shared with Forde.  
  
"Well, what is it?"  
  
Forde displayed his sketchbook to Kyle. "I want to get your opinion on this drawing I just finished."  
  
Kyle opened his mouth to retort that he was no art critic, but then his gaze fell upon the sketchbook's open page.  
  
***  
  
Forde had to give his friend credit; not a muscle moved on Kyle's face, when he saw what was drawn on the page. However, Kyle's complete lack of reaction gave away more than he let on.  
  
"What do you think?" asked Forde innocently.  
  
"It's very... Realistic..." Kyle finally managed to say. He then shook his head.  
  
"I thought you only drew landscapes," Kyle added, as he averted his eyes from the lewd drawing.  
  
"I usually do," replied Forde, in a casual tone.  
  
"Then why are you drawing such... Nonsense?"  
  
"It's not nonsense," protested Forde. A slow smile spread across his face. "Besides... I only draw what I can see, in person."  
  
A look of shock appeared on Kyle's face; only briefly, but just long enough for Forde to notice it. Then the calm mask settled over his features again.  
  
"Is that so?" replied Kyle quietly, as he turned away.  
  
Forde nodded. "That's why I prefer to draw landscapes, you see." He then gave Kyle a sly, sidelong glance.  
  
"But, sometimes... I see someone caught in a particular pose that I just can't get out of my mind... That's when I find the need to preserve it, in my sketchbook."  
  
Kyle then found himself staring at Forde's drawing again, out of the corner of his eye.  
  
He had to admit, it was a very good rendering of him and Ephraim, in charcoal; Forde had even got the details in their armour right. But that was about all the polite things he could say about it...  
  
For in his drawing, Forde had captured Kyle in a most compromising position, with his prince... Ephraim was seated in Kyle's lap, while both men's heads were thrown back, lost in the throes of ecstacy; Forde had caught that precise moment perfectly.  
  
Hmph. 'Preserve it in my sketchbook', indeed!  
  
Had Forde been there the whole time? Granted, Kyle had been... Preoccupied, at the moment, but still... That utter bastard!  
  
Kyle rubbed his forehead wearily, and tried to calm down. No matter how he looked at it, his rival had gotten the better of him, again... The only thing he could do now was play along, and hope he could somehow convince Forde to hand over the incriminating evidence.  
  
Kyle sighed. "All right, Forde. What exactly do you want from me?"  
  
A triumphant smile spread across Forde's face. "Well, for starters..." He walked up to Kyle, and put his arms around his shoulders. "Why don't you show me what Ephraim taught you...?"  
  
***  
  
"We're going to be late for practice," grumbled Kyle's voice, from the bed.  
  
"We'll be fine," reassured Forde, as he readjusted his armour. "We still have ten minutes."  
  
Casually, Forde reached over towards the nightstand where he had placed his sketchbook earlier, and carefully tore out a page.  
  
At this, Kyle sat up from his prone position. "What are you doing?"  
  
"Putting this away for safekeeping," explained Forde. He rolled up the sketch, and tucked it away in his breastplate.  
  
"I thought you were, uh... Going to give that to me."  
  
Forde chuckled lightly, at the plaintive note in his friend's voice. "And have you burn it? Hardly."  
  
"I wouldn't burn it," protested Kyle. He then turned away, and muttered under his breath, "Probably."  
  
Forde smiled at Kyle, to ease the sting of his teasing.  
  
"No offense, old friend, but I just can't run the risk of you destroying this sketch." He then started to head out of the room, but paused at the doorway.  
  
"Besides..." Forde turned, to glance at Kyle over his shoulder. "I still need to show this drawing to Prince Ephraim."  
  
And with a wink, he strolled out of the door.  
  
At this, Kyle's eyes widened. Hastily, he pulled up his leggings, then ran out of the room.  
  
"Forde, you're not serious, are you?" he called out, after his friend. "Forde? Come back here!"


	3. A Royal Request

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kyle attempts to retrieve the incriminating drawing from Forde, with unexpected results.

After sparring practice that day, Forde and Kyle returned to their quarters in the castle... Forde was the first to enter the room, followed by Kyle, who slammed the door shut behind him.  
  
"Where is it?" he demanded.  
  
"Where's what?" asked Forde, as he calmly pulled off his armguards and tossed them onto the nearest bed.  
  
"Stop playing dumb!" stormed Kyle. "You know what I'm talking about." He pointed an accusatory finger at the other knight. "And you couldn't have shown it to Ephraim like you said you would, I had my eye on you the entire time."  
  
"I noticed," replied Forde, raising an eyebrow. "You were practically suffocating me throughout the whole session, like a badly-fitted suit of armour." He gave his angry friend a wry smile. "Did you plan on relieving yourself at the same time I did, too?"  
  
"If necessary!" growled Kyle. "Now, I'll ask you again: Where is that... That... Drawing?"  
  
Forde sighed. "It's where you last saw it, of course... Still tucked away in my breastplate. I didn't exactly have the opportunity to pull it out again, thanks to you."  
  
Kyle held out a hand. "Hand it over, then."  
  
Forde seemed to mull this over for a moment.  
  
"Umm... No."  
  
Kyle glared. "And just why not?"  
  
Forde crossed his arms before him. "It's my drawing. I think I have a right to show it to whomever I please, don't you?"  
  
"Not if I'm in it!" Kyle protested.  
  
"But Ephraim's in it, too," reasoned Forde. "Shouldn't he get a chance to see it, as well?"  
  
"But it's scandalous!"  
  
"Well... Yes, there's that," admitted Forde. "But I'm still not handing it over."  
  
Kyle felt his hands balling into fists. "Why do you have to be so stubborn about this?" he yelled. Then Kyle sighed.  
  
"If you won't hand it over willingly..." He cracked his knuckles. "Then you leave me no choice, Forde. I'll have to take it from you, by force."  
  
Forde raised an eyebrow. "You'd actually go that far?" Kyle nodded grimly.  
  
Forde shook his head. "Well, you know I'd never back down from a challenge from you, Kyle," he replied, with a grin.  
  
Kyle assumed a fighting stance, while Forde did the same. "Let's see if you can best me this time!"  
  
The two knights circled each other briefly, looking for an opening... Then, all of a sudden, Kyle lunged forward.  
  
Forde had been half-expecting this, and had steeled himself for the attack; and as such, he wasn't bowled over by the impact of Kyle's charge.  
  
However, Forde hadn't expected Kyle to use the close contact to trip his legs, ruining his stance, and allowing the other knight to push him over.  
  
Fortunately, Forde had been standing with his back to the nearest bed, which cushioned his fall. Undeterred by this, Kyle climbed in after him, and grabbed his friend by the front of his armour.  
  
As Forde struggled to break his grip, Kyle managed to shove a hand underneath Forde's breastplate.  
  
"Hey! Do you mind?"  
  
"It's your own fault!" snapped Kyle, as he tried to feel around for the roll of paper. "You should've just let me have it in the first place!"  
  
"Er... Is this a bad time?"  
  
Both Forde and Kyle froze, as they recognized a voice that belonged to neither of them. Simultaneously, they both turned towards the door... To find Prince Ephraim now standing in the doorway.  
  
Ephraim cleared his throat hesitantly, as the two knights stared back at him.  
  
"Uh... Sir Seth mentioned that you two seemed a little distracted during practice today, and thought I should have a word with you both... The door was open, so I let myself in..." He trailed off.  
  
"Am I interrupting something?" asked Ephraim. Then he cocked his head to one side and gave them both a sly smile. "Or should I even ask?"  
  
It was then that Kyle found himself taking stock the current situation.  
  
He was lying on the bed with Forde, who was straddled between his legs; one of his hands was trying to pull off Forde's breastplate, while the other one was groping under his friend's armour... And his liege lord had just walked in on this.  
  
It was quite easy to draw the wrong conclusion, thought Kyle, as he felt the colour drain from his face. The hard part was trying to explain what was actually going on.  
  
Hastily, Kyle rolled off Forde, who looked far more amused about the situation than Kyle thought appropriate.  
  
"Sire, this isn't what it looks like..." he began.  
  
Ephraim chuckled. "Coming from anyone else, that line would be hard to believe... But since it's you, Kyle, I'll take your word for it."  
  
It was then that Kyle realized that with Ephraim present, there was a way he could get rid of the incriminating drawing once and for all... Although it would mean he would have to swallow his pride, and tell the prince about it.  
  
"Your Highness!" began Kyle, saluting as Ephraim looked at him. "I regret to inform you that Forde witnessed the, um... Scene... Between you and I in the stables earlier... And worse, has created evidence that could implicate you in a horrible scandal!"  
  
Ephraim turned to the other knight. "Is this true, Forde?"  
  
Forde sighed, and nodded reluctantly. "It's true, I'm afraid." He then gave a wry smile. "But I didn't expect Kyle to rat me out to you, of all people."  
  
Ephraim held out his hand to Forde. "Let me see this so-called 'evidence', then."  
  
Shrugging, Forde pulled out the sketch from his breastplate, and handed it to the prince. When he saw what was drawn on the paper, Ephraim raised his eyebrows.  
  
Noticing the prince's expression, Kyle continued to speak, his face red from embarassment. "Sire, I humbly request that you destroy this drawing, to prevent word of this from spreading."  
  
"Is that so...?" mused Ephraim, his eyes not leaving the drawing. "Forde?"  
  
"Yes, Sire?"  
  
"Is it true you drew this after watching Kyle and I in the stables earlier?"  
  
"I'm afraid so, milord."  
  
"And why didn't you say anything, at the time?"  
  
Forde coughed. "You two seemed to be enjoying yourselves so much, that I didn't want to ruin your fun..."  
  
It was then that Ephraim looked up, to stare at Forde. "'Ruin _our_ fun', you say... Don't you mean your own?"  
  
At this, Forde grinned guiltily. "Touche, sir."  
  
Ephraim sighed, and rolled up the drawing. "Really Forde, you didn't have to draw this just to blackmail me." He then smirked. "You really should've just joined me and Kyle in the first place..."  
  
It took a moment for these words to sink in, but when they did, both Kyle and Forde's jaws dropped.  
  
"Sire...?" said Kyle weakly.  
  
Forde cleared his throat. "Um... That being said, sir, I would've probably drawn that scene between you two, regardless... It was memorable enough for me to want to capture in a sketch."  
  
"Is that so?" said Ephraim, with a sly smile. "Well then, I would like to request another drawing from you, Forde..."  
  
"What did you have in mind, Sire?" asked Forde cheerfully, as Kyle felt himself flush in dread.  
  
"Let's say... Something along the same lines of this sketch; only with the three of us this time, so that you won't feel left out. How does that sound?"  
  
"Fine, sir." Forde couldn't quite hide the smugness in his tone. "But I'll need to see some preliminary poses... For 'reference', you understand. As I mentioned to Kyle earlier, I can't draw something that I don't see, in person."  
  
"Is that so?" replied Ephraim, raising an eyebrow. "Then we probably should get started, then."  
  
Both Ephraim and Forde then turned to look at Kyle.  
  
Unnerved by their amused expressions, Kyle found himself shifting his gaze towards the door... Which Ephraim had just shut behind him, deliberately sliding the lock into place. At this, Kyle couldn't help but swallow nervously.  
  
The first thought that crossed his mind then, was that he wished he had remembered to lock the door behind him, when he had first entered the room.  
  
The second thought that crossed Kyle's mind was, _I hope they let me top this time..._  
  
***  
  
"Is he going to be okay?" asked Ephraim, as he finished strapping on his armour.  
  
"He'll be fine," reassured Forde, as he put on a tunic handed to him by Ephraim. "Kyle's just a little sore about all this, that's all." He then coughed. "In more ways than one..."  
  
Ephraim chuckled. "My apologies. Sorry I have to run off like this, but as you know, duty calls."  
  
As he walked towards the door, Ephraim gave Forde a jaunty salute, then left the room.  
  
As soon as the prince was gone, Forde strolled up to Kyle, who was still lying on the bed, with his back turned towards him.  
  
"You are all right, aren't you?" he asked his roommate, in a concerned tone.  
  
Shifting in his position on the bed, Kyle turned to face Forde.  
  
"I am going to burn your sketchbook," began Kyle darkly. "And your canvases... And your paints," he added, as an afterthought.  
  
"Well, you can't burn away the images in my mind," replied Forde cheerfully.  
  
Kyle glared. "Don't tempt me."  
  
"Oh, what are you so irritable about? You enjoyed yourself, didn't you?"  
  
"That's not the point! It isn't appropriate. And you don't really mean to draw another sketch like that, do you?"  
  
"Well, I can't exactly refuse a direct order from the prince... Would you?"  
  
At this, Kyle turned away, muttering under his breath.  
  
"Please tell me that you at least hid that other sketch in a safe place," he grumbled.  
  
"Of course. I tucked it away in my breastplate again." Forde reached down to rifle through the rest of his armour, which had been left in a pile on the floor. His face then fell.  
  
"Oh. Um... Hmmm."  
  
At this, Kyle sat up, frowning. "What's wrong?"  
  
"Er... You're not going to believe this, but the drawing appears to have gone missing..."  
  
"What?!"  
  
Forde shrugged helplessly. "I'm guessing Ephraim took it while we were... Otherwise preoccupied."  
  
Kyle shook his head. "Well, that's just perfect... How could you be so careless?"  
  
"What are you so worried about? I'm sure the prince would be far more discreet about this than either of us would be... Besides, he would have better means of hiding the drawing, anyways."  
  
At this, Kyle settled down a bit. "I... I suppose you're right. But I can't help but be somewhat concerned..."  
  
***  
  
Ephraim strolled down the hallways of Castle Renais, with the rolled-up sketch tucked away safely under his arm. As the crown prince, he felt confident that no one would question him about carrying around any documents, and even if they did, all he would have to say was that it was classified information, and they would leave it at that.  
  
He had to resist looking at the sketch in public, though... Ephraim didn't think his reputation would survive that.  
  
But it really was an impressive drawing, he mused to himself. Forde had definitely outdone himself this time; it was an absolutely accurate depiction of his, um... Tryst with Kyle.  
  
Earlier, Ephraim had managed to snatch the drawing from Forde's clothing, and had handed the knight his tunic, to cover up his crime... He was surprised Forde hadn't noticed.  
  
Still, Ephraim found himself a bit relieved when he finally reached his quarters... It was rather nervewracking, carrying such an incriminating piece of paper around, out in the open. Now, all he'd have to do was go inside his chambers, and find a safe place to hide the drawing.  
  
Inserting his key in the lock, he opened the door, stepped inside the room... And stared.  
  
"Eirika..."  
  
His twin sister stood up from where she was sitting on the bed, smoothed out her skirt, and smiled at him.  
  
"Hello, brother. What have you been up to, today?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is where the story ends, I'm afraid... My apologies. (Strange I'd stop at the het part. XP) And for the record, the next part was supposed to be Seth/Eirika, not Ephraim/Eirika (I'm not into twincest, lol).

**Author's Note:**

> This was my first smut piece, so pardon if it's a tad implausible; it was also originally written for the Fire Emblem Kink Meme. (Prompt: Ephraim/Kyle; Ephraim topping from the bottom, maybe with a bit of desperate frottage--also, Forde listening in and being simultaneously jealous and horny would be rad.)


End file.
